My Darkclan challenges
by Moon dancer2000
Summary: This is for all of my Darkclan challenges. Rated T for warriors.


**This is my first dark clan challenge:**

* * *

Emberkit was lying next to her sister, Silverkit, who sleeping next to their mother, Daisyheart. Emberkit was really curious about the forest and always had been. Emberkit gave up trying to sleep and padded out to sit by the camp entrance. It was a warm green leaf night, a few moons before her apprentice ceremony, three to be precise, and Emberkit stood there in the cool night air. "What are you doing here?" a voice hissed behind her, "You aren't allowed out of camp!" "I was just looking." Emberkit replied quickly, not wanting to admit to wanting to sneak out of camp. "Well, in case you didn't know," the voice continued," kits belong in the nursery." then the cat stalked off, back to the warriors den. _Few that was close_ Emberkit thought quickly slipping out of camp. _Wow _was the first thought that went through her mind as she stepped out into the prey rich forest. _There are so many scents and sights _she thought as the scent of squirrel reached her nose. _That smells way better than the ones on the fresh kill pile. What's that?_ she thought suddenly confused at a scent she hadn't smelt before. _Maybe I should see what it is _she thought again sniffing the rank stench that made her wince_. __Maybe not _she thought that scent is horrible. She continued through the forest, the scent gradually fading to be replaced by something else_. __Squirrel!__ Emberkit thought recognising the scent from the fresh-kill pile, but it smelt, fresher, juicier and much more delicious. Maybe I could catch it, I might impress Willowstar and then I could be her_ _apprentice _Emberkit thought happily giving a jump and trying to find out where the squirrel was. Emberkit raced about a bit confused until she spotted the creature, nibbling on a seed. _Found you_ she thought, easily slipping into the hunters crouch, having seen the apprentices do it in camp a lot of the time, she did her best not to make much noise but as she neared she stepped on a twig, luckily not alerting the squirrel, but making her jump and as she hissed in surprise the squirrel jumped up and raced off, it's tasty morsel forgotten. _Mouse-dung _Emberkit realised her mistake to late and charged after the squirrel on the leafy forest floor.

Emberkit chased the squirrel deep into the territory, quite close to where she had scented that weird animal. Though this time the animal was there. Emberkit stopped quickly, curiosity evident in her glanced at the creatures russet flanks, it's sharp snout, dripping with the blood of a nearby, dead pigeon, the beady black eyes, gleaming with hunger, _Oh what in the name of Starclan is this thing?_ she thought, feeling frightened, _Why it's a fox! _she suddenly remembered Waspfoot's story about how he had once fought a fox. Her fear quickly changed into terror and she turned tail and fled back to camp, feeling the hot breath of the fox as it cought up to her. _Is this the end?_ she thought to herself sadly.

Many yowls sounded through the chilly dawn air and Emberkit realised that the dawn patrol had come across the fox trying to rip her to shreds. The leader of the patrol, Foxstar also known as Emberkit's father, jumped onto the fox, clawing mercilessly at it. The fox, surprised at such a vicious attack dropped Emberkit and raced away, dripping blood and whimpering, with what was left of it's tail between its legs.

"Will she be okay?" Daisyheart asked the medicine cat, worried for her kit, she thought back to earlier that day

Foxstar and his patrol came charging into camp, carrying the limp body of Emberkit, he raced over to the medicine cat den across a carpet of dried leaves, and Daisyheart, eyes wide followed behind him. She had been speechless but then gave out a loud, anguished wail that travelled through the still camp.

Daisyheart turned her attention back to the old medicine cat, Goosetail, and his apprentice , Spottedfeather. "She is in the paws of Starclan now," Spottedfeather replied sadly. "This is why kits should stay in the nursery. Otherwise, they cause a lot of trouble." Goosetail answered, not really seeming to care about the injured kit.

Emberkit opened her eyes to see a large grey tom standing before her in a lush, green forest. "Who are you?" Emberkit asked trying to get up. "I am Graystorm," the strange cat replied gently. "Well," Emberkit meowed managing to get up, " Where am I?" she noticed the lush, green trees plants and flowers immediately. Graystorm's gaze darkened, but he still replied, " Why what an observant kit you are," he smiled "You are in Starclan." he sadly finished. "What?!" Emberkit exclaimed enraged, "But I wanted to become a warrior, maybe even a leader!" she yowled. "Graystorm stop teasing the poor kit," a voice said and a beautiful calico she-cat, her fur glittering with stars stepped out from behind a huge clump of tansy. "Oh okay, but just because you asked me Silverleaf." Graystripe meowed to the she-cat, Silverleaf. "Are you two mates?" Emberkit asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. The two cats glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Graystorm replied between laughs "No dear, Silverleaf is my sister." "Well what am I doing here," Emberkit demanded. "That is a good question," Graystorm replied, getting serious, "Silverleaf?" "Well," Silverleaf started, "You were attacked by a fox and became unconscious. You are in the medicine cats den." Silverleaf replied, flicking at a pool with her tail. Emberkit walked up to it and inside she saw herself, lying in a mossy nest, the medicine cat apprentice and her parents all gathered around her body. "A-am I dead?" she stared down at herself. "No, well not yet.: Graystorm replied. "You mean I am going to die?!" Emberkit shouted furiously. "No," Silverleaf calmed her down, "But it will be your choice." "What do you mean?" a confused Emberkit asked. "Well," Silverleaf continued," If you jump into that pool you will be fine and will survive but if you do not go in before sunset you will join Starclan." "But before you make a decision there is someone here to see you, "Li-lilykit?" Emberkit asked in a stunned voice. "Yes, its me," Lilykit meowed walking up and touching noses with her sister, "So if I stay then I will be able to be with Lilykit?" Emberkit asked, wanting to be with the sister that had always been kind to her, always helped her, and always been there for her, well until she got greencough that is. "Yes," Graystorm and Silverleaf meowed together. "Then I am staying." Emberkit meowed firmly, wanting to be with Lilykit rather than the kit who had always been mean and annoying to her. "No," Lilykit meowed eyes wide, "You still have a life ahead off you you don't want to do it do it for me." "Okay Lilykit," Emberkit meowed," But only for you. Only for you." she repeated.


End file.
